


FNAF oneshots

by Sakura_Kamishiro



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Kamishiro/pseuds/Sakura_Kamishiro
Relationships: Michael Afton/The Crying Child
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Go ahead and drop your requests

I WILL NOT DO NECROPHILIA OR ANYTHING INVOLVING DIAPERS (unless they are really young like infants) OR FECES


	2. Puppet on a string

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has to go with his father to help fix a animatronic at Candy's and ends up getting fucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All translations  
> Mikoto: Good morning welcome to Candy's burger and fries what can I get you?  
> Michael: We're here to fix Vinnie and Blank  
> Mikoto: i'm deeply sorry but the children are currently drawing on Blank and Vinnie is... Somewhere. We think he's in the vents again.  
> If you'd like you can wait till after the restaurant closes  
> Michael: yeah  
> Michael: I apologise for coming off rude but do you perhaps have a twin brother named Mark?  
> Mikoto: Your father is planning on hurting Vinnie isn't he?

Michael looked at his father. "Father why are we here?" He asked in William's truck. "Well Mikey, you see Vinnie one of the animatronics has a bit of a... Attitude issue so you're going to help me fix that." William said getting out. The two walked in. A petite Japanese girl around Michael's age was behind the counter as the purple penguin was on the desk with her. "Ohayō, kyandi no hanbāgā to furaidopoteto e yōkoso! O ni-ri no tame ni nani ga dekimasu ka?" She said. "You tell her you know chinese fluently." William said. "Okay first of all it's Japanese and second I don't think she'd understand me fully." Michael said. "Just do it, boy." William snapped. "He's a salty boi." Purple said. She sounded similar to JFK from Clone High.

"Ē to, boku wa koko de buranku to binī o shūsei shimasu." Michael said. "Taihen mōshiwakearimasenga, kodomo-tachi wa genzai buranku o kaite ori, vu~inī wa... Doko ka ni imasu. Watashitachi wa kare ga futatabi tsūkiguchi ni iru to omoimasu." The girl at the desk said. "Go kibō no baai wa, resutoran ga heiten suru made matsu koto ga dekimasu." She added. The girl had Candy's uniform, brown long hair, and brown eyes. She also was standing on a step ladder to be able to see over the counter. "U~n." Michael said. "We'd have to wait till they close." Michael told his father. "Fine by me." The older male said. They got a table and sat down.

Michael occasionally glanced at the Japanese girl. "I swear she's familiar." He said. "We'll go ask her I'm going to take a piss." William said leaving the table. Michael went up to the girl. "Shitsureina koto o owabi shimasuga, māku to iu futago no kyōdai ga iru kamo shiremasen?" Michael asked. "Why do you want to know? Do you love her brother?" Purple said. "Ha! No." Michael said. "Anata no otōsan wa vu~inī o kizutsukeru koto o keikaku shite imasu ne?" The girl who Michael knew as Mikoto asked. "Hai..." Michael said. "Then he'll be banned." Purple said. William came back. Michael went to his father. "We need to go." Michael said. "Alright then." William said.

After they got home William took his anger out on Michael. He told Michael to go into William's office. He then told him to undress. Michael did so. William was behind him with his belt. Michael whimpered as it hit his balls. "You told her didn't you?" William said. "I'm sorry..." Michael choked. William was never satisfied with just punishing one. If one messed up all three got punished. William repeatedly hit Michael's balls till they were red and coated them in Icy hot. Next was Elizabeth. William locked Michael's door. Elizabeth already knew the procedure.

She laid on her back with her legs bent holding them with her hands with her cunt facing William. He repeatedly hit her cunt till it turned a firey red colour. William used a piece of paper to leave paper cuts on Lizzy's cunt and clit. Lizzy knew better than to scream. William stuffed her cunt with Icy hot and smeared it on her cunt and kicked her cunt hard sending her to her room. William did the same as Michael to Chris.

Michael opened the window in his room around 12 AM. Michael ran to his friend's house and stayed there as it was safer. 

Elizabeth and Chris were in Chris' room. The Nightmares knew something was wrong with the two. "I'll see what's wrong." Nightmare said. Nightmarionne went with him. "Liz, dear are you alright?" Nightmarionne asked as he pressed down on his skirt to sit in front of Lizzy. "No I'm not fucking okay." She said. Nightmare on the other hand had given Chris his suit jacket. "Chris what happened?" Nightmare asked. Chris told him what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might make a part two if requested


End file.
